


宵

by Omehal



Category: Music RPF, 说唱新世代 | Rap for Youth (TV)
Genre: M/M, Omega! SPAM, Omega! Sweet, 产后抑郁, 生子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omehal/pseuds/Omehal
Summary: 刘悦伸出手指，试图看清刘永涛的脸，那梦忽地便散了。往日客厅里总有两人的呼吸，此刻却安静得出奇，连那股下水道的馊味儿也消失殆尽。
Relationships: 刘永涛&刘悦, 斯威特&生番





	宵

有刘若琳后的第一个春节几乎是在鸡飞狗跳中过去的。刘悦年前往外跑，受了凉，元宵当晚还有些低烧；刘永涛许是前一周匆匆忙忙喂完奶，吸奶器也没洗干净，这几日有些堵奶。刘若琳吃奶吃得慢，每次终于把嘴从乳头上挪开，刘永涛已经抱着女孩儿呲牙咧嘴了许久。

元宵当天，刘悦起了个早。刘永涛还在他旁边睡着，纵是刘悦下床时被柜脚磕了，低喊了一声，也没能醒来。刘悦抱着膝盖缓了一会儿，偏头痛一阵阵地敲着脑袋，房间里一股婴幼儿所在地特有的奶腥味儿，重得甚至盖过了他们俩信息素混杂着的馊气，闻着直让人想往外冒汗。

他从床尾绕到另一边，若琳隔着粉色的床栏杆躺在刘永涛身侧，方便刘永涛半夜起来喂奶。他盯着这场面，父女俩睡着时的姿势几乎一模一样，都把手交叉着叠在胸前，身体一起一伏。

刘悦无意识地笑起来，又被一阵头疼拉得打个冷颤。他拉开衣柜，窸窸窣窣把自己裹严实了，想着待会儿出门去采购点什么。早餐随便打了个蛋，他刚把钥匙从钩上取下来打算出门，刘永涛光着脚从房里走出来，眼睛都睁不开，左右交替着看人。

“哪儿去呢？”

“采购呢。你在家把厨房清一下啊。”刘悦低头去踩鞋。

许久没听见回应，刘悦抬头，刘永涛坐在沙发上愣愣地盯着电视柜发呆，画面一时之间特别静止。他岔了句，“魂还飘呢？赶紧动起来！”

刘永涛还愣着，扁平着语调问了句：“早餐过后有没有吃药？”

“……吃了吃了，我走了。”刘悦其实已经不大想再吃退烧药，整个人在药效里总是昏昏沉沉，做事都不大利索。他随意糊弄了一句，拎着车钥匙出门。

他拐到玉泉那边。

上元灯节，年市近尾，人已经活络着要最后买一波，绕了半天才找到个车位泊进去。虾，带鱼，猪肉，青菜，他溜达着在街口那档面食店又称了半斤饺子皮，绕着市场挑拣了些配菜，离开时注意到市场尾头摆着几盆海棠，艳红的花瓣沾着刚喷的水，灵气得很。打他们这几年演出多了起来，过年也一向是随意打了火锅搁家里配晚会，倒福剪纸贴了两年，倒未曾想过往家里添置些其他红红绿绿的物什。

他换了只手拎菜，上前去跟老板问价，挑了盆还含着蕾的买下来，来回跑了两趟，先歇了菜，才把花盆运到副驾停稳。坐到驾驶座上一刹那，一口油痰从嘴里倒咳出来，他扶着胸口靠上方向盘。

很难说清两个Omega在一起过活到底是谁更难受些。光凭两人自然交配无法受孕，不知是谁的坚持；谁又提出了新的尝试；谁一间一间医院地跑，问；他们俩最后把小女孩儿硬生生地整了出来，留在刘悦子宫里着了床。

如果说刘悦体外受精怀孕那段时间是他一人活遭罪，三天两头往医院跑着检查；那若琳出生后的头月，刘永涛更苦一些也指不定。刘悦那段时间一直在住院，别说是坐月子，吗啡的剂量就没降下来过；若琳各项指标都很正常，但和刘悦隔开来了两周，刘悦硬是没能产得出奶，日日发汗发冷，枕头被单两天就被体脂加着信息素腻得一股异味儿，只能隔天换一次。

刘悦在为数不多的清醒时刻不常能见到刘永涛，同样也见不到若琳，他想自己快要死了，想若琳吃不到母乳只能喝牛奶，想到若琳会营养不良。他想刘永涛是不是还跟他怀孕期时一样，烟照抽，酒照喝，游戏照打。刘永涛来时在他床边和他说些什么，他一句话都听不进去，只觉得对方没起伏的低音嗡嗡的，听着心烦。

易感期照旧，医院给刘悦打了信息素隔绝剂，把整个世界大半的气味与他割开，再也闻不见。刘悦想，我是不是要死了，我连死了都只能这么庸碌地，独自一人地死去。

他郁郁寡欢，看谁都跟隔着一层看不见的毛玻璃一样的，几次未经允许地把自己吗啡剂量调高，有一次终于被刘永涛当场抓个现行。

医生在旁边检查他身体状态，刘永涛捏着他的手，力道生疼，那块毛玻璃终于裂开一道缝，刘永涛的信息素味把他裹住，植物仿佛都不应该出现在这里，枕头上滑腻的油脂都被切得冷冷淡淡，呼吸之间只能闻到那股土腥味儿，他像快干死的鱼在同样干裂的苔藓里拼命扑腾，昏昏沉沉地醒了又睡。

他再挣扎着清醒时，刘永涛把刘若琳抱了过来。

刘悦细细瞧着刘永涛敞着衣服给若琳喂奶，才觉出刘永涛脸是怎样地瘦削了下去，胸又怎样地丰满起来，涨满了清淡的乳水。刘永涛一边给刘若琳把小儿被掖好，一边和刘悦说，幸好不是你喂的奶，你奶水太油了，闺女哪受得住。刘悦看着看着，眼泪止不住地流下来，刘永涛给吓慌了，说我就瞎说，我就瞎说，咱闺女能吃你的奶肯定最好，说着就要腾出手扇自己嘴巴子。刘悦说你抽什么风了，我现在幸福得很，你别在我面前自残。

刘永涛讪讪住手又看还在砸吧的小婴儿，把衬衫拢了拢，抱着若琳凑到刘悦面前。他紧接着和刘悦解释，自己争取到把若琳带过来这边病房一起住着，刘悦要清醒了也能亲近亲近闺女，指不定对大家身体恢复都有好处。

“你们父女俩这身价可太高了，我斥巨资才把你们凑到一起呢么。”刘永涛笑道。

刘悦绕开输液管把刘若琳接过手，看孩子眼睛亮晶晶地，盛着水半睁不睁又睡过去，心里一阵肿胀。他突然也想扇自己一嘴巴子，为什么自己会想着自寻死路，为什么那股抑郁他总脱不离，眼泪又开始一直掉，刘永涛这次没再被吓到，只是扯了纸巾去沾他脸。

事情从那之后日渐好起来，但总归是辛苦居多。刘永涛产后那两周怎么过的，他不主动说，丹镇一众也跟着讳莫如深；好歹出了院，两人又得回家面对半拖着病体照顾起居和孩子的琐碎。有一阵子，整间屋乱得像丹镇一群人在这里撒酒疯不收拾一般的魔鬼模样，两人的信息素没气力收着，在屋里乱窜，牵不起欲望，只觉得心烦，若琳在屋子里闷久了也跟着嚎啕大哭，非得刘悦抱在手里才安静。

最后还是在刘锐的建议下，刘永涛才舍得去叫了个Omega孕后照顾方向的钟点工，定期来把东西清理，又依着吩咐跑去找代购，花大价钱买了医用信息素清除剂，总算把家里整得清洁不少。

刘悦闲下再想，总庆幸自己前两年把身体减了下来，刘永涛跟着他一起去健身，也没算有多不健康，否则两人的身体能否坚持下来都是个问题。

但若琳像朵小苗一样成长起来了。现今她七个月大，不挑食，极少生病，刘永涛前两天说乳头痛，他们琢磨着是不是若琳也开始出牙，咬得乳头疼，而不仅仅是堵奶的缘故。尽管奶一直是刘永涛在喂，但若琳反而更黏刘悦一些。他常以此和刘永涛炫耀，是谁身上掉下来的骨肉，终究还是亲谁。

刘悦得闲和发小见面——超当时是最坚决反对他们要孩子的人之一——两人对坐着，烟只含在嘴里过个瘾，他这辈子最信任的Beta问他，你们俩这么累得要死要活，后悔过么？

刘悦咬着烟头，回答得毫不犹豫：“不后悔，真的，超儿，我不后悔。”

刘悦拿钥匙开门，进门就看见刘永涛以一种滑稽的姿势趴在地上，往沙发底下张望些什么。

他费劲巴拉地把食材都运进厨房灶台旁边堆上去，抓着门框缓解头痛，问刘永涛：“嘛呢？”

刘永涛把手伸进沙发缝摸索，没好气地回答他：“打扫卫生。”

“若琳呢？”

“刚喂完，猪又给睡过去了。”

“别摸了，去外面，把外面那盆东西搬进来。”刘悦指挥。不是他不愿多走一趟，他感觉自己下一秒就要软倒在地上。

刘永涛又瞎摸了一会儿，才把几节看着杵了一万年的电池摸出来，他拿塑胶手套捏着那几块黏糊糊的柱状体，表情扭曲地走出去楼梯间垃圾桶分类投放。搬着海棠进门时他的表情更扭曲。

“我操，你买这种东西干嘛啊，浪费钱啊？”

刘悦被他冷不丁呛了一下，好一会儿才说：“这不增添点过节气氛……家里跟医院一样死气沉沉的，像什么样子。”

刘永涛扶着海棠在屋里转了一圈，最后在电视柜旁的空当里把花放下，他盯着花看了一会儿，说：“那等花开吧，……这盆儿也太丑了，跟乡下随便捡过来一盆似的。”

刘悦听了，知道刘永涛其实还挺喜欢，也放下心来。他看着刘永涛又趴到地上去，叮嘱了一句“别趴着凉了”，先在塑料袋里找到那把菠菜扔洗手盆里泡着，又去米桶里捞米，打算先给刘若琳煮点辅食。

厨房里看起来是被人擦过的模样，只是油烟机里还腻着一层液体。刘永涛总藉着信息素的名号，说擦净了过上几天又会淤起来。刘悦把精神提起来一点儿，用抹布走了几趟，慢慢把空气里的油珠也给拭干净。

这么多年也过来了，他早习惯自己身上有点让人晕厥的气味儿，但没指望过他人会悦纳他的故事。这让他结交相识时总免不了几点小心。但刘永涛喝了酒，暖意情意上来，会抱着他不停地蹭，他曾经说过这样的油脂很沉重，很安稳。此刻刘悦反倒没能觉得，他们用的橄榄油，此刻在空气里沉沉浮浮，搅得他意识头重脚轻。

他贴着墙壁站了会儿，让瓷砖的冷意把他的背爬满，困意猛地席卷上来。

刘永涛走进来洗手，看他靠在墙边，没说话，只把他半推半就地扔到沙发上倒着。刘悦沉到沙发里，松松垮垮地看刘永涛又把毯子从沙发上的抱枕里掘出来盖他身上。

他眯着眼歪过去。

刘悦再醒过来时，房间里出奇地安静。

他觉得自己依稀做了梦，梦里，他要带着若琳去街道看灯市。若琳已经长得很大，在他臂间沉甸甸地，仰起头，翘着鼻头对他甜甜地笑。他心里淤了片糖画一样地欢欣，回头喊跟在身后的刘永涛。男人听见声响抬头看他，没应声。

刘悦伸出手指，试图看清刘永涛的脸，那梦忽地便散了。往日客厅里总有两人的呼吸，此刻却安静得出奇，连那股下水道的馊味儿也消失殆尽。他望天花板上一条蜿蜒的裂缝走进角落里，愣了会神。

他耐心地回忆起刘永涛在梦里的脸，咂摸了半刻，悚然地从沙发上挺起来。刘永涛现在在哪里，气息干干净净地消失了，闻不见，呼吸声也告终。而梦里的刘永涛离他有几步路，脸上的表情用色彩形容，是青黑一片，用气味形容，是一块本不该生锈的金属，一片本不该腐烂的青苔。他惊悚地环顾四周，若琳也不在。若琳在房间里吗？

阳台门卡地跳了一下，是之前他们一直没修好的脱轨，现时被风一刮，就露出条缝儿，风声挤进来，气流撞到客厅里，呜一声地哀嚎开。刘悦又被吓得一震，往阳台外看过去。

红灯就是在这时候亮起来了，二极管粗鲁突兀地把算不上多亮，却很清楚的光打进他眼里，那一刹，刘悦满眼暗红，他还以为自己要得光敏性癫痫。但托了光源把白炽灯的反光从窗上打散，他也终于看见刘永涛从一片红里直起身子。

刘永涛起始也许是正在摆弄线路，背对着刘悦，现下叉着腰回了头，刚好撞上刘悦的视线。他叼了根烟，刘悦却没从风声里嗅见烟味，也许只是解解馋。

两人一人半陷在沙发里，一人直着身子扭过腰，别扭地对视良久，从白炽灯的惨白一路看进红色里。刘永涛脸上落下了阴影，穿得单薄，乍一眼看过去不过瘦瘦匀匀的一道书脊。像是一些年轻的，沉在过往里的学生时代。刘悦猛地觉得这与那梦里的场景说不出的相似，他再去捉刘永涛的眼神，刘永涛却下意识瞥到一旁。但也就是这么一躲，倒让刘悦安下心来。这才是刘永涛，总不肯正眼瞧他的。瞧多了，刘永涛的慌乱和其他感情都要给刘悦瞧得一干二净才对。

刘永涛拉开阳台门走进来，那点奇怪的对视就消失，他又变成那个有点浮肿的男人。他撇嘴，说：“看看儿呗，这才是年味。灯笼，全新的，物流有点慢，现在才到，也算赶个年尾。”

刘悦愣了一下子，才反应过来刘永涛在暗指他的花。他回击对方：“大晚上整的跟鬼火一样，我还以为你从阴间来的。花开富贵，大大方方的多漂亮啊？”

刘永涛照往常都要怼回他那么一下，两人唇枪舌战几个来回，但这次出奇地没怼，他只顾着往厨房走，留阳台外的红灯笼随着风边摇边亮，边走边问：“你把午饭饭点给睡过去了，中午我也没怎么吃。晚上吃点儿啥？”

刘悦梗了一会儿，说：“煮米吧。”

刘永涛啊了一声，转到里头洗菜台去。刘悦没再听他说些什么，他先去房间里看了眼琳琳，才发现琳琳醒着，但没哭没闹，只是扒着床栏杆，眼睛在黑暗里亮闪闪的，看见刘悦过来了，也亮闪闪地看着他。他心软得一塌糊涂，弯着腰时也忘了低烧那茬事儿，把琳琳从床里抱起来。

“走啊，去看爸爸煮饭。”

他到厨房里，刘永涛在切腊肉，许是从下午就拿出来解冻。他说：“明儿包饺子？”

“明儿包饺子。”刘悦把琳琳抱着要贴到刘永涛脸上。“爸爸切肉咯。”

刘永涛躲开，“操，你别冲我。——感冒发烧还敢抱刘若琳？你真敢啊？”

刘悦才反应过来，他一时脾性上来，抬手戳戳刘若琳的小脸，小女孩还在聚精会神地注意着刘永涛切肉的手。“咱琳琳身体可棒了，是不是琳琳？”

“切切切，不帮忙别搁这儿碍事。”刘永涛嫌他，说完这话就闭嘴提了刀速，大有彻底不接话的态势。

刘悦在旁边不自觉地傻乐了一会儿，眼看刘永涛又要发作，抱着刘若琳，一溜烟跑了。若琳还把头搭他肩上，重量沉下来，轻飘飘又沉甸甸的一块。

刘永涛拿腊肉炒了个四季豆，又清水煮了点菜花，就着白水汤，没什么其他饭菜。刘悦睡了一觉，感觉状态好上不少，食欲也大增。他看着刘永涛清寡得可怜的饭菜，把年前剩的腌带鱼拿出来要吃，最终被刘永涛叫停，只给吃了两块。刘若琳坐在儿童椅上扭来扭去，等着他们其中哪个先扒完饭，给她热辅食。

刘永涛边夹肉边和他抱怨，你这过年期间生病的，我们爷俩都得陪你饿着吃不了山珍海味。刘悦说去你的吧，你这都说了几天了，我觉得我挺好，食欲也不减还能吃得下饭的嘛。

于是眼看着他就先撂了筷，要去厨房里把菠菜糊倒出来。刘永涛还在收拾剩下的残骸，刘悦拿着小碗出来时，他筷子浸在汤里，对着那盆花发呆。

刘悦把他视线挡住，给若琳喂菜糊。

“年过完了啊？”刘永涛梦呓似的说。

刘悦看他，说你说什么？

“但花和灯都还开着亮着。……这年就这么过完了啊？”刘永涛的筷子在汤水里搅动，全无平日的麻利模样。

听他这么一讲，刘悦也回顾起来。没其他人热热闹闹地来访，从早到晚地在这一室里待着，房里只有三个人的影子，一个小娃娃还刚出现不到一年的。这年确实过得有些不明不白。

刘永涛先前躺床上时与他说，“你说琳琳，怎么就这么，这么突然地出来了呢？”

刘悦自己是把琳琳一点一点地出现的过程记得明明白白。肚子怎么大起来，他怎么不再健身，开始暴饮暴食，心口闷闷地疼。他想和刘永涛说，搳，你没生过孩子，你不懂。话到嘴边又溜回去。

饶是现在，他也一时之间接不上话，若琳吃得嘴巴糊里糊涂，他给用纸巾擦了擦，转头也去看海棠，看阳台上一圈红也给海棠染上几分光亮。

“年这不还有三小时么。”他应刘永涛。


End file.
